


Void

by beforesunsetpersona



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: GeorgeNotFound-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Gream - Freeform, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnotfound, dreamwastaken - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27689077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforesunsetpersona/pseuds/beforesunsetpersona
Summary: CW// mentions of su*cide , depression.After distancing himself from his best friend, Dream is faced with the challenge of building back their friendship and filling the void between them.If anyone from the DreamTeam read this, hello! If any of you are uncomfortable with this fic, please dm my Twitter @ChileAnywaes_ and I will remove it immediately.This is a ship between their characters and not the actual people.inspired by the song - Void by The Neighbourhood
Kudos: 37





	Void

I wonder how I got by this week, 

I only touched you once. 

He missed him. His smile, his laugh, his comforting hugs he gave that reassured him it was going to be okay, his screams every time he would die in Minecraft, everything. He missed everything. and now it was all gone, he lost the most important person in his life. Around a month ago, Dream's feelings for George changed. not in a bad way, he still cared about him, but this was different. George's laugh filled his stomach with butterflies, his flirtatious comments, that were simply platonic, left a red tint to his face, he was falling for George. 

lately, I can't find a beat, 

I used to feel the rush. 

Sat at his desk, he taps to the beat of the song he vividly remembers. it was a catchy song, but all it did was remind him of his beloved best friend. It had been a week since the two parted ways. He was too distraught to do anything. It had been a week since his last tweet, his last stream, his last youtube video, there was nothing, he had not been active, and his fans were worried. 

On the other hand, George was also devastated, and sought comfort through streaming. his donations were off and he never looked at the chat, as they were all asking where Dream was and in reality, he never knew. But what he did know was that he missed his best friend, more than anything. 

And now I need you to feel the vibe,

I need you to see the point. 

"Dream what's the point??" 

The screams of George are heard coming from the other room, followed by loud bangs on Dreams bedroom door. He sits there with his head in his knees, he couldn't bear to see his best friend hurting, but his body was overwhelmed with anxiety, he couldn't move.

"Okay I get it, you get your clout, you get your views and you leave. what did I ever do to you? I was always there when you needed me and I get nothing in return, but that's fine if you want to fuck me off then go ahead because I'm done, I'm done with one-sided friendships I can't do this anymore." 

Dreams front door slams, he was officially alone with his thoughts. 

I need you to feel alive, 

I need you to fill the void.

In this story, George is living in Orlando for a year, while Sapnap and Dream live there permanently. also, covid doesn't exist.


End file.
